Love or Hatred?
by Yumeka-San
Summary: The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys are going to the same high school.What happens when they find out?Will they gain new feelings towards their counter-parts or will their hatred last?Read and review if you want to find out.
1. Blossom

Hi everyone! This is my first story. Flames are not welcome.

If you want to tell me on what to improve then just review, don't be shy.:D

And be nice when you do that. I'm a really sensitive person so I get upset really quickly.

Disclaimer:The Powerpuff girls **don't** belong to me, they belong to Craig McCracken. Their original creator.

If you don't like it, then don't review at all.

~-~-~-~

Soon the bell was going to ring so I got my books and closed my locker shut. I just found a love letter. Hmm, I wonder who it is from. It doesn't have anyone's name on it. I just shrugged, put it in my pocket and maybe figure it out at lunch, I pulled my schedule to look at it.

"Hmm, I have history now. Great."I may be smart, but history isn't really my thing. I sighed, oh well. As I was observing my next classes, I bumped into someone causing me to fall on the ground and a small 'Ow!' followed. I got up and looked at the person I bumped into. He looked kinda familiar, but I couldn't tell because his face was facing the floor.

"Sorry"he said as he picked up the papers that were on the ground,"I wasn't looking where I was going." he finished, stood up and looked at me when he got the papers. We looked at each other for a while. Now, In front of me stood the one and only villain I hate the most. Brick, Brick Jojo in all his glory still with his stupid red cap that was on backwards every time I saw him.

"You!"we both said in unison, pointing and glaring at each other,"What are you doing here?!Me?!What about you?!Stop copying!"we both yelled at each other.

"Okay, this is getting a little off board."I said and looked at him, frowning.

"Whatever."he muttered. I glared daggers at him.

"What are you doing here?"I asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, and glaring contest.

"I'm here to learn, just like every teenager would do."he said in his deep and menacing voice. I snorted.

"You?Learning here?"I said with a look of disbelief, "Ha!As if you even know the answer to 1+1"I said as I snorted with laughter.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, but unfortunatelly I do know the answer."He said rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk as he blushed from embarrassment. Something that the fearless leader of the Rowdyruff boys never did until now.

"Whatever. I have to get to class. Before the bell ring-"before I could even finish my sentence the bell rung. Darn.

"Great, now I'm going to have detention and it's all your fault!"I yelled at his face.

"My fault?"he asked.

"Yes, your fault!"I yelled.

"Now listen here-"

"I don't have to listen to you, I'm already late. I have to go now."I quickly said before I took a dash to my classroom. I noticed he followed me. I turned around to face him and he stopped in front of me.

"Why are you following me?"I snapped.

"Following you?I was just getting to my class. I have history now!"He said. My eyes widened slightly. Oh no, why him out of all people?Why?What have I done to deserve this?

"No!You can't have history!I have it!"I screamed. It was his turn to smirk this time.

"Too bad."He said in his teasing voice. I growled and turned around, continuing my pace with my hands on my hips, him beside me and his hands in his pockets,"You don't have to walk like that, you're not a model."he said rolling his eyes. I folded my arms, pouting a bit while blushing. He didn't have to tell me that... I hate him... When we opened the door, everyone turned their attention from their notebooks to us. I gave them a small, nervous wave before turning my head to our teacher, Miss Brooks. She didn't look too pleased, mostly because I was never late for class.

"Blossom."She said smiling,"How nice of you to join us." I gave her a small nervous grin."You're late!But since it's you first time, I'll let it slip and if it happens again, you'll get in detention, am I clear?"she asked sternly.I nodded."Good. Now go to your seat."I nodded again and took my seat at my desk. She turned her attention to Brick. "Ah, you must be Brick. Since you're new, I might as well do the same thing I did to Blossom."she said sweetly. I snorted. She's never that sweet to me. Brick nodded quickly,"Okay now, take your sit next to Utonium." I froze in my spot. Shoot! Brick smirked at my expression and took a seat next to me. Now I really, really hate him.

~-~-~-~

Tell me what you think?Was it good, bad or worse?I'm not good with English so there might be grammatical or spelling errors.

I hope I would be forgiven if I had those. D:

And don't worry, it's a bit early for them to like each other, but I promise the romance is going to happen. ;)

The next chapter is Bubbles and Boomer.

Read and Review.


	2. Bubbles

Here's Chapter 2!(:

If you want to tell me on what to improve then just tell me, don't be shy. :D

And be nice when you do that. I'm a really sensitive person so I get upset really quickly.

Disclaimer: The Powerpuff girls **don't **belong to me, they belong to Craig McCracken. Their original creator.

If you don't like it, then don't review at all.

~-~-~-~

Art, my favorite subject!I love coloring and drawing!I started to draw me and my sisters when we were still little super heroines, as always Blossom was in the middle, me on her right and Buttercup on her left, we were smiling in victory on top of all the villains, that were all beaten up, that we fought. I still remember those days. How wonderful they were. I sighed, but now that we're all grown up being teenagers things aren't much the same, but at least we still have our super powers.

There aren't villains attacking the town anymore though. Mojo Jojo quit and started being friends with the professor and us, Fuzzy Lumpkins died in an accident. Poor him, the Gang Green Gang left our town and started bugging another one since they got bored of us. Humph, the nerve of them. Him disappeared somewhere and the rest of the villains too. But, there are some robberies here and there. Some of them are big perverts if you ask me. But we still have no clue about the Rowdyruff boys. Not that I care. I continued drawing until someone knocked on the door and came in, I looked up to see who it is and I was shocked. No... it.... can't be... they're back... right on the door stood the one and only, yup you guessed it, Boomer Jojo.

"Sorry, I'm late..."he trailed off looking at some list for a moment then turned to our teacher,"Miss Artz. I couldn't find my schedule."he finished panting, probably from running.

"Ah, it's good to see you Boomer, don't be late again or I will have to put you in detention and I don't want that to happen nor do you, right?" she asked sweetly, well that's Miss Artz for ya, Boomer nodded smiling appreciatively."Now sit next to..."she trailed off,"Bubbles!"ouch. I bit my tongue.

"Well this sucks." I murmured and Boomer, actually, heard me. Double ouch. He frowned while sitting next to me. I must've hurt him really bad. Well, he's a Rowdyruff boy, he hurt me when we were little, so why am I worried?I sighed, but it's so unlike me to be mean. Maybe I should apologize. I started to get sweaty a little, and turned to him. I cleared my throat and he turned to me, his face expressionless. I bit my lip, yup, he's definitely angry at me.

"I, um, I'm sorry ab-about what I s-s-said earlier, I-"I whispered, but he cut me off.

"It's okay"he started,"I don't blame you, after all. I was evil once."he sighed. I frowned.

"Yeah, but-"

"Nice drawing you have"he changed the subject and smiled at me. Not the evil or mischievous one he always gave me when we were little... just a normal one. I smiled back.

"Thanks, it was when me and my sisters were still...the perfect _little _girls"I said sadly and sighed,"I miss those days..."I murmured.

"Yeah."he looked down and then back up, he gave me a smile,"And I kinda miss kicking your butt too."he chuckled quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but unfortunately we were the ones kicking your butts."I said smirking.

"Whatever."he gave up. The teacher called our names when I was mid-sticking my tongue at Boomer.

"Sorry Miss Artz."we both said in unison. We looked at each other then turned our heads away immediately. Maybe Boomer isn't that bad when you get to know him...oh, what am I thinking?Just because he's nice to me doesn't mean he's not evil... or maybe I'm just being paranoid... I sighed. I'm so confused. Boomer looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly, concerned. I just shook my head a little bit confused. Him?Concerned about me?Pffft.

"Nah."I said simply, cracking a smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Do you want to meet me at the school roof at lunch?"he asked, almost eagerly. I wonder why?I shook that thought and just smiled.

"Sure!"we locked eyes for a while, and when we realized what we were doing we turned our heads to the other side, both of us blushing like mad. Wow, some day...

_To be continued..._

~-~-~-~

So?What do you think?What's Boomer going to say to Bubbles?You might be surprised or maybe not, but it's not what you think it'll be.

Do you know what I mean?If not, then review and you'll find out in the next chapter! ;)

And sorry about the short-ness, but I've been so busy that I can't even close my eyes for one second. D:


End file.
